Nuestra Estrella
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: TAIORA! Una hermosa historia de amor en las fiestas de Primavera...DEJAD REVIEWS,POR FAVOR!


NUESTRA ESTRELLA  
  
Comenzaba un nuevo dia en la ciudad de Odaiba,era una hermosa primavera,los rayos de sol alumbraban a todos los seres con su calidez,las primeras flores empezaban a aparecer en los desnudos follajes de los pacientes arboles,que estacion tras estacion permanecian impasibles ante los sentimientos de los humanos,con su majestuosidad arrojaba un halito de mistico en las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad,en un bloque de edificios un joven miraba insistentemente su reloj  
  
Hikari: Onisan,como sigas mirando el reloj por mucho mas tiempo va a acabar descompuesto(sonrie)A que ese nerviosismo?  
  
Tai:No estoy nervioso...Es solo que Sora-chan..Me ha citado hoy en el parque  
  
Hikari(mira con picardia): Ya veo...Sabia que te gustaba  
  
Tai se sonroja furiosamente,de una manera tan rapida que podria explotar su cabeza de un momento a otro  
  
Tai(sonrojado): Eso no es cierto Hikari!Ella y yo(voltea) somos amigos...nada mas  
  
Hikari: El amor es algo muy natural hermanito..  
  
Tai(gritando): Ella no me gusta!  
  
Hikari(riendo): Claro hermano..Solo la amas(sale riendo por la puerta)  
  
Tai(piensa): Por que entre todas las hermanas que me podian haber salido...Me toco una especie de Sherlock Holmes en miniatura?  
  
Tai comienza a alistarse para su "cita" con su mejor amiga,acabando vestido con una camisa roja y unos jeans azules,sobre su camisa llevaba un chaleco blanco sin mangas   
  
Tai: Bueno,creo que estoy bien..Mama,luego regreso!  
  
Tai sale de su casa para ir al cerezo con mas historia de la ciudad,el del parque Odaiba,se decia que si bajo el se reunian dos personas,sus almas quedarian destinadas a estar juntas..Pero para Taichi eso siempre habia sido una tradicion tonta,pues tantas veces se habia reunido ahi con su mejor amiga,pero ella parecia haber entregado su corazon a otra persona....  
  
Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por la espectacular vision que proporcionaba su mejor amiga,la luz incendiaba su ahora largo cabello emitiendo leves brillos rojizos como llamas al viento,su piel ligeramente morena brillaba asemejandola a un angel,sus ojos carmesis parecian dos rubies ardientes,cuya luz podia derretir el mas frio de los corazones  
  
Tai: Hola Sora!!  
  
Sora: Taichi!Que tal estas?  
  
La chica iba vestida con una sencilla blusa azul y un minifalda blanca,zapatillas deportivas calzaban sus delicados pies mientras se acercaba a su amigo   
  
Tai: Sora,estas preciosa!  
  
Sora: Vamos,Taichi,visto asi cada vez que nos reunimos aqui..(dijo riendo ligeramente)  
  
Tai: Pero eso no quita que estes preciosa(piensa)Como cada dia  
  
En ese momento,un leve rubor sube a las mejillas de la joven,dandole un ligero aire de enamoramiento que fascinaba al chico  
  
Tai: Bueno,Sora...Que es eso tan importante que debias decirme?  
  
Sora: Taichi,ven....(se sientan bajo el cerezo)Veras,yo..estoy enamorada de un chico  
  
Tai: Bueno,que tiene eso de malo?  
  
Sora: Veras,Taichi...No creo que el me ame...En fin,mirame...Como va a amar a una chica como yo,pudiendo tener a cualquier otra?  
  
Tai(tomandola la mano): Sora,no te preocupes,solo dile lo que sientes,estoy seguro de que el estara tremendamente feliz de estar con alguien como tu  
  
Sora: T...Taichi...  
  
Tai(mirandola con ojos de seguridad): Si haces frente a tus sentimientos,el no sera capaz de no amarte...Al fin y al cabo(sonrie)Eres la chica mas hermosa que conozco!  
  
Sora: Taichi...(Sora le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lo abraza)Muchas gracias...  
  
Tai: Bueno,soy tu amigo,es mi deber...Ahora deberiamos irnos...Ten en cuenta que esta noche son las fiestas primaverales  
  
Sora: Es cierto...Podria aprovechar para decirselo esta noche...  
  
Tai: Bueno,Sora,quien es el?  
  
Sora: Veras...el es.....es Yamato-san  
  
Tai: Yama?Bueno,supongo que tiene logica...Esta noche se lo diras,entonces  
  
Tai se dispone a irse y se levanta,pero Sora le coge la camisa  
  
Sora: Taichi...No podre hacerlo sola...Cuento..con tu apoyo?  
  
Tai voltea y levanta el pulgar  
  
Tai: Cuenta con Tai!  
  
Sora: Gracias,Tai!Te veo luego,entonces!  
  
Sora y Tai se van por caminos opuestos a sus respectivas casas,este ultimo entra dando un portazo y sube a su habitacion a pensar sobre lo que tendria que ver esa noche  
  
Tai: Sora y Yamato....Yamato y Sora....Maldicion!Lo mire como lo mire,no puedo encontrarle nada bueno!  
  
Mientras Tai divagaba,Hikari entro en su habitacion,muy orgullosa  
  
Hikari: Bien y cuando es la boda?  
  
Tai(triste): Cuando Yamato y Sora lo decidan...  
  
Hikari: Que dices?Yamato y Sora?No,no puede ser cierto...  
  
Tai: Lo es,Hikari y deberia estar feliz por ellos..Aunque mi corazon este destrozado ,sere feliz si ella lo es  
  
Hikari: Asi que si la amabas,hermano....  
  
Tai: Ya no se que gano con ocultartelo,asi que te lo confesare...Si,la amo...  
  
Hikari: Cuanto lo siento,hermano...Hay algo que pueda hacer?  
  
Tai: No,Hikari...Solo quiero que me dejes solo...  
  
Hikari abandona la estancia y Tai se queda solo,pensando en su cama,hasta que al fin se duerme,solo siendo despertado por el grito de su hermana  
  
Hikari: Tai,te hablan!  
  
Tai: Quien es?  
  
Hikari: Te interesa!  
  
Taichi baja arrastrando los pies cual alma errante dispuesta a sufrir un tormento eterno y tras lanzar una fulminante mirada a su hermana,coge el telefono  
  
Tai: Digame?  
  
Sora: Tai,soy yo,Sora....Podrias pasar por mi para ir juntos al festival?  
  
Tai: Sora,acabamos de separarnos,aun es un poco pronto  
  
Sora: Taichi,son las ocho de la tarde(rie)Si no te alistas pronto llegaras tarde,dormilon....(Esto lo dijo en un tono de ligero reproche)  
  
Tai: Las ocho?He dormido nueve horas?Ya voy,Sora!  
  
Tai deja caer el telefono en su receptor y rapidamente se viste con un precioso Kimono masculino de color verde e intenta peinar su rebelde pelo,sin conseguirlo,tras lo cual va a casa de su amiga  
  
Tai(Toca en la puerta): Hola!  
  
Sora(desde el otro lado de la puerta): Taichi,espera un momento...(abre la puerta)Estoy lista...  
  
Sora vestia un kimono de color azul celeste,un broche reposaba entre sus lacios cabellos anaranjados,dandole una hermosura sin precedentes,lo que hizo que Tai se sonrojara  
  
Sora(sonrojandose tambien): Que tal me queda?  
  
Tai: Es un angel eso que tengo delante mia?Y yo con estos pelos..  
  
Sora rio ante el comentario de su amigo,y lo cogio del brazo con dulzura  
  
Sora: Vamonos,adulador....  
  
Tai y Sora comienzan a andar hacia el festival y al cabo de un rato llegan,encontrando un maravilloso espectaculo  
  
El telon celestial estaba vetado de estrellas,la luna miraba en juicio a los humanos que tan alegremente danzaban bajo su majestuosa presencia,se vivia un ambiente de fiesta,la musica llenaba los corazones de todos los alli congregados y un curioso ambiente romantico flotaba en el aire,al tiempo que las flores de cerezo abrazaban a todos con su singular aroma,entonces,un chico de pelo rubio llego con los dos jovenes  
  
Yama: Taichi,Sora!Crei que no vendriais...  
  
Tai:Yama,nunca nos perdemos una fiesta de primavera,recuerdas?  
  
Sora: H..Hola,Yama(La chica estaba realmente sonrojada a la vista del chico de pelo rubio que tenia ante si)  
  
Tai: Bueno,yo ire a comprar manzanas de caramelo  
  
Tai se va,tan solo para dejar a sus dos amigos hablar en privado  
  
Sora: Yama...Yo..debo decirte algo...  
  
Yama: De que se trata,Sora?  
  
Sora: Veras,Yama..Yo..te amo,Yamato...  
  
Yamato quedo quieto un momento,y despues la miro con ojos de ternura  
  
Yama: Sora...no sabes lo feliz que me haria oir eso..Pero temo que es solo un capricho pasajero..  
  
Sora: Yamato,como puedes pensar eso?Yo en verdad te amo...  
  
Yama: Sora...Es imposible amar a dos personas a la vez.. Y tu corazon ya esta ocupado...  
  
Sora(al borde de las lagrimas): Yamato,eso no es verdad...De veras te amo...  
  
Yama: Lo siento Sora...No quiero volver a ver en mi vida a alguien tan ciega....  
  
Yamato se marcha y Sora sale corriendo,incapaz de soportar el dolor,pasando por delante de Taichi  
  
Tai: Sora!Que ocurre?  
  
Sora: Dejame,Tai!Quiero estar sola!  
  
Tai: Sora,que te ocurre?  
  
Sora(llorando): Me ha rechazado Taichi...El no me ama...  
  
Tai: Sora....Necesitas ayuda?  
  
Sora: Y como piensas ayudarme?Tu nunca has sentido lo que es amar y no ser amado,Taichi!Ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar!  
  
Sora intenta huir,pero Tai le toma la mano  
  
Tai:Que no se lo que es amar y no ser amado,Sora?...Cuan equivocada estas...Porque yo lo estoy viviendo....Que no se lo que es amar?Te dire lo que es amar...Amar es tener delante a una persona que a tus ojos es perfecta,de la que no cambiarias nunca...De la que el simple hecho de estar a tu lado te hace sentir el hombre mas afortunado..Amar es desear la felicidad de aquel por el cual sientes que podrias morir si tan solo lo pidiera...Sabes que estoy sintiendo,Sora?Dolor!Inmenso dolor porque se que quien yo amo no puede conseguir a quien ama...Dolor porque yo no soy quien puede llenar ese vacio...Dolor porque esa persona no quiere que la ayude...  
  
Tai se quedo mirando a Sora fijamente,ella lloraba un poco  
  
Tai: Dolor porque he hecho derramar lagrimas a la persona que amo(Taichi desliza un dedo quitando un par de lagrimas de la mejilla de Sora)  
  
Sora: Taichi.....  
  
Tai: Sora...Yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas...Me encantaria poder llenar el vacio que Matt ha dejado en tu interior...Me encantaria que fueras feliz...Quiza no a mi lado,pero al lado de quien merezca ser amado por la mas hermosa criatura de esta creacion..Aunque creo que solo te he confundido...Perdoname  
  
Tai se va bajo el cerezo,su cerezo dejando a su amiga a sola con sus pensamientos  
  
Sora(piensa): Taichi...Me ama...El me ama....Que sera esta presion que siento en el pecho?Sera que yo tambien...(Por la mente de Sora pasan miles de recuerdos,ella junto con su amigo Taichi,insepàrables)Lo amo...Amo a Taichi...  
  
Tras esta revelacion de su corazon ,Sora va corriendo hacia su amigo y se lanza a sus brazos  
  
Sora: Taichi!  
  
Tai: Sora...Que ocurre?  
  
Sora: Taichi,perdoname,fui una estupida...Una verdadera estupida(Sora empezo a llorar de nuevo)  
  
Tai:Sora,pasa algo malo?  
  
Sora: Algo malo?Fui estupida al no darme cuenta de una cosa,Taichi...(Sora se acerca y lo besa dulcemente en los labios)Te amo,Taichi...no quiero estar sin ti nunca mas..No quiero herirte...Sin ti,mi vida solo seria polvo que se llevaria el viento..Eres la luz que arroja sentido a mi existencia...No me rechaces,Taichi,pues ahora si morire de amor  
  
Esta vez es Tai quien se acerca besandole dulcemente los labios mientras abraza su cintura  
  
Tai: Sora...No hay nada que perdonar....Te amo,Sora....Y sera asi por siempre  
  
Sora: Taichi...(La chica recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo...Cuan facil era dejarse amar por ese chico que robo su corazon,cuan facil era amarlo,pero cuan dificil reparar en que la simple y eterna felicidad,siempre estuvo junto a ella)  
  
Tai(mira al cielo): Sora,mira!Es precioso  
  
Sora: Estrellas !Mira,una estrella fugaz!Pide un deseo  
  
Tai(sonrie): Ya no podria pedir nada mas...Pues mi vida es perfecta tal y como es  
  
Sora: Vaya....Es curioso como una tonta estrella puede conceder un deseo..(lo abraza)  
  
Tai: Pero esa no es una simple estrella....Esa es nuestra estrella  
  
Los dos amantes volvieron a unir sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso,solo el viejo cerezo y su estrella eran testigos de su amor....Amad,aquellos que sois amados,pues nadie mas que el telon celestial puede rivalizar con el brillo de la llama de este vuestro amor....Amad....Y sentid aquella vuestra estrella 


End file.
